


One Woman

by GrownKitten6390



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Far too many decorations, Halloween, Kagome loves to decorate, RIP wallets, seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 07:25:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16551515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrownKitten6390/pseuds/GrownKitten6390
Summary: This is why Kagome shouldn't be allowed to go crazy on holidays. Halloween especially!(An older fic I'm posting on here to get used to the platform)





	One Woman

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha, it's characters, or anything associated to the franchise. The copyrigth strictly goes to VIZ, Rumiko Takahashi, and their associates.
> 
> This was a one-shot originally posted in 2009 on my dokuga account (Kitten6390). I've gotten a re-surge of inspiration/motivation to write fanfiction again, so I'm posting a few fics I never finished and/or one shots I really enjoyed writing!  
> Please enjoy!

"Why he gave you his credit card is beyond me," Sango piqued as she glanced at the back of Kagome's little PT Cruiser.

The priestess pouted as she opened the back driver's side door. "He said I could decorate the apartment! You act like I committed a crime!"

Feeling her eye muscles spasm into a twitch, Sango frowned, "I'm afraid to see the receipt." Despite her protest, Kagome pulled out the aforementioned slip of paper and showed it to her childhood friend. The brunette's jaw dropped in horror. "Kagome! I can't believe you! This is...I didn't know stores could allow purchases with that high of a sub-total..."

"Shut up!" Kagome laughed as she shoved the receipt back into her purse and turning to unload her car. "It's not as bad as it looks!"

"He's gonna flip when he sees that!" Sango said exasperated, "you would think he'd learn from past holidays..." A small sound of surprise came from the girl when she felt a foot make contact with her backside. Hearing Kagome's laughter, she sighed and helped her friend unload the weighted down Cruiser. "...how did she fit all of this in this tiny little car?"

-

Sango fell onto the couch, an exhausted sigh escaping her. Even after three hours, Kagome was still dashing around the festival apartment decorating. Sango looked around in fascination at the objects she and her friend placed around the small living space. Cobwebs, fake spiders and body limbs, blood paint, and various other things were plastered around the apartment turning it into quite the freight house.

"When are the others coming over?" Sango asked, sitting up on the couch.

Kagome walked in from the kitchen holding two rather grotesque-looking drinks. Handing one off to Sango, she sat beside her on the couch. "In a couple hours. Inuyasha had class today and Kikyo had to work. Miroku said he would stop by for a bit," A small grin danced across the girl's face as she looked at Sango, "you know, for the 'fashion show.'"

Sango frowned as blush crept onto her face, "that pervert. His only reason for going out on Halloween is to see girls in skimpy clothes."

"I think there's only one girl he'd rather see in 'skimpy clothes'," Kagome chuckled as she took a sip of her odd-colored fruit punch drink. Sango smacked Kagome's arm playfully as the two girls shared a laugh. "Do you think he'll like it?" Kagome asked once her laughter died down.

Sango nodded, "we did good, but I still think you could've gone a little bit lighter on the fake blood."

"We both know it's the only thing he likes about Halloween," Kagome cringed thinking of the macabre display she and Sango put up in the hallway.

"He is a guy after all," Sango laughed.

A high-pitched ringing filled the air as Kagome dived for her purse. Pulling out the device in question, she pressed the 'answer' button on her phone to cease the noise and put it to her ear. "Hello? Hey, Kikyo! Are you off duty now?" Sango took a sip from her punch as she listened to Kagome's end of the conversation. "Great! Sango's already here! Is Ayame with you? Perfect! Bring her, too, and tell her to invite Koga as well...okay, see you soon."

"Why on earth would you invite Koga?" Sango asked once Kagome hung up the phone. "You know he and Inuyasha don't get along."

"I know, but I want all of our friends to be here," Kagome said as she put her phone back into her purse, "after all, it's rare for all of us to be free on the same day. We have to take advantage of it!"

Sango sighed, "Fine, it's on you if they break something. You know how they are."

Kagome just grinned and shrugged it off before jumping up and pulling out a bag from the coat closet by the door. Rummaging through it, she pulled out a black body suit and tossed it to Sango. "Here! That's for Kikyo when she gets here. I'm going to go change."

Sango glanced at the costume as Kagome ran to her room. She shook her head with a sigh.  _'Kikyo's not gonna like this...I doubt she wanted_ THIS _costume. Probably Kagome's idea.'_  Looking up from the costume in question, Sango watched as the apartment door unlocked and the male occupant of the home entered. "Hey Sesshomaru."

"Sango," Sesshomaru nodded towards her as he removed his suit jacket. "Is Kagome home already?"

Sango let out a nervous laugh, "yep. She's changing into her costume for tonight." Glancing at her watch, Sango gathered up her things and Kikyo's costume. "Speaking of which, I have to do the same. Just tell Kagome I dropped Kikyo's costume off to her at their parents' place."

Sesshomaru nodded and bid the girl adieu as she rushed out of the apartment. Once she was gone he took a look around his home, an elegant brow arching in amusement at the state of it. Besides the basic furniture that adorned the rooms, the place was barely recognizable.  _'Kagome's done a bit of shopping, I see.'_

He walked past the living room and into his bedroom, intent on changing out of his work clothes and into the costume Kagome had undoubtedly picked out for him. The silver haired demon stopped short, though, at the sight before him.

Kagome was down on all fours reaching underneath the bed for something she had, more than likely, dropped in her attempt to dress. The scene wasn't unusual to the demon lord-it was the attire. He couldn't see her upper body, but she wore a puffy black miniskirt with a purple underskirt, purple fishnet stockings, and black leather boots. It didn't help his case that the miniskirt was the very definition of its name...but he did appreciate the view it provided.

"I see you decided on the black lace," Sesshomaru said nonchalantly as he loosened his tie and put his suitcase on the dresser.

A small thud followed by a string of curses was his reply. A smirk rose on his face as his housemate pulled herself from underneath the bed rubbing her head, blushing like mad. "Oh, welcome home." She said with an innocent grin.

Sesshomaru gave her attire a glace, his eyes falling over it appreciatively. The black vest she wore hid nothing of her curves, and the purple gloves with attached black claws hid her slender arms. A pair of purple devil horns donned her head and Sesshomaru noted the black devil's tail hanging from the back of her shirt. "Indeed."

Kagome stuck her tongue out at him, noticing the way he appraised her outfit. "Pervert. Can't you keep it in your pants for five minutes?"

His eyebrow arched at her, "Indeed I can, mate, but it so happens I chose not to." A smirk crossed his face and golden eyes darkened, "of course, you've never really protested to such before."

Standing up, the blush on her face only darkened, "go take a cold shower!" She put her hands on her hips and gave him a scolding look, "our friends are coming over soon and all you can think about is sex!"

Walking up to her, he pulled her to him and kissed her neck, "it's not all I can think about...but what I choose to." Feeling her smack his head, he chuckled and released her. "I saw the decorations. How is the hole in my wallet?"

Kagome gave him an innocent look before retrieving her purse and pulling out the receipt. "You like the decorations, though, right?"

He nodded and pried the piece of paper from her hands, "of course. I tell you spent a lot of time..."

When his voice trailed off, Kagome looked at him worriedly, "Sesshomaru?" When he didn't answer he shook his shoulder, "Sesshomaru?"  _'Crap...this is just like last Christmas! Maybe Sango was right...'_

Sesshomaru recovered slightly and sat down on the bed, "...Kagome?"

She gave him a nervous look, "...yes?" His scolding look made her freeze.

"How the hell does one woman spend over seven hundred dollars on Halloween decorations at Dollar General?"


End file.
